Apprentince
by CaineEchelon
Summary: A man is captured by L.A's worst female serial killers, and is held hostage. Now, he is held hostage, and has to help them set a Cop's game. Anomaly femslash
1. Capture

sorta a gift to xXxMidnightxXx. AmandaxLynn femslash. M for sexual content and language. 1 Shot only. AU. AmandaLynn c Lionsgate, Leigh Whannell, James Wan. As you can see, this is different that what I have posted before 

**Apprentince **

Caine climbed inside his bed inside his crappy 1-bedroom apartment. He hated this place, as the smell and weird noises it makes at night always kept him up longer than usual. And if that wasnt enough his next door neighors, whom one of them he knew from around the hotel and another he knew as a doctor from being her patient once, would always make her bed do a squeaking noise as her and her female partner made "love". Caine knew Amanda for at least a year, from passing by her in the hallways, to talking to her sometimes whenever they met in the laundry room the hotel provided. Hell, he even knew about her sexual kinks, since he always heard different types of sounds coming from next door: Moans, cracking whips, a buzzing sound, even what sounded like her saying stuff like "Fuck me" and "Harder."

_Thump-thump_

**_Caine:_** sigh fuck me...puts pillow over head

_**Amanda/Lynn**_

Caine knew this sound all too well, the familiar sound of the headboard hitting the wall.

_thump thump thump thump thump_

Amanda came down on Lynn, as she forced her tounge inside Lynn's lower area. Lynn pushed Amanda's head in closer, as her tounge thrusts made Lynn's head hit the headboard coutless times.

**_Lynn:_** Oh god, harder...HARDER.

**_Amanda:_** Now...my turn babe. Time to follow MY rules

Amanda came from under the sheets, as she slid her hand under the bed to reach for a shoebox. Amanda pulled out her favorite strap-on to be used on her. With a devilish smile, Lynn kissed Amanda and flipped Amanda under her on her stomach. Putting on the strap-on, Lynn spreaded Amand legs open as she forced herself inside her. Amanda grabbed the headboard as she took in the pleasure of her lover inside her.

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

**_Amanda:_** Lynn, LYNN! AHHHHHHHH

Amanda screamed as she came all over herelf and Lynn. Lynn smiled as she went under to "lick" Amanda clean

_**Caine**_

This was enough, He couldnt take it. Caine jumped out of his bed, slipped on his baggy blue jeans and his red and white striped short sleeved shirt, and headed his way out the door. But before his closet closed, Caine suddenly fell to the ground as a dark hooded figure attacked him.

_LATER..._

Caine woke up, and saw that he was bound and gagged to a wheelchair inside a room full of dirty mannequiens, hooked up to many strange devices. Looking forward, he saw a figure through a pair of curtains. The figure walked toward him, revealing itself to be a another female. The female walked up to Caine, as she pulled out a knife and waved it in a threatning way, pulling off the rag covering his mouth.

**_Betsy:_** Are you gonna behave?

**_Caine:_** Wh-what is THIS?

**_Betsy:_** Oh all of this? this could be the night that you can change your pitiful life. Lets go!

Betsy went behind Caine as she pushed his wheelchair inside another room. Caine looked on the hospital bed inside the room to find the shock of his life: His neighbor and his former doctor, hugged up and sitting up on the bed. Caine couldnt do nothing but look at them in shock and disgust.

**_Caine:_** Amanda? Lynn? What the hell is going on?

**_Amanda:_** Ahh, good job for bringing our guest Betsy. Now leave us please. Now, back to you Caine. You're probably wondering why your neighbor and doctor is staring you in the face while your tied down to a chair.

**_Caine:_** Pretty damn much

**_Amanda:_** I've take it you've heard of the Jigsaw killer?

**_Caine:_** I've seen him pop up on the news a couple of times...but what the fuck does that have to do with me Amanda?

**_Amanda:_** Then you should know that I was a victim of his once, for not being very good to myself. But lets not dwell on my past, lets talk about you, Mr. steal-antit-depressants-for-the-hospital. Lynn here wouldve never known if she didnt become my apprentince...and my Lover

After those words, Lynn pulled Amanda in as the passionatly kissed in front of him

**_Caine:_** Listen, I dont have a problem with Lesbians, but why do you have to do that right now?

Lynn stopped kissing Amanda to get up and slap him. Betsy rushed in to see the commotion, and to pull Lynn away before she slapped him again.

**_Amanda:_** You are being tested. Your will is being tested. Your will to live with someone society hates: a killer. Can you handle that pressure?

Lynn came from behind and put a strange collar around his neck

**_Lynn:_** This is a shotgun collar. See this button in my hand? If we catch you running away, I will press it. If you try to take it off yourself, you'll trigger it yourself. If you attack us, I will press it. Got it?!

Lynn forcfully pulled Caine's head back as she whispered those last 2 words in his ear. Shaking off what's going on, Amanda got off the bed and set him free from his cuffs binding him to the chair. Standing up, Caine had a sad expression on his face. As it might seem hot as hell to be held hostage by 3 women to some, in this situation, It was the total opposite. Caine had no choice but to follow in the work of a appretince.


	2. One Love

sorta a gift to xXxMidnightxXx. AmandaxLynn femslash. M for sexual content and language. Saw stuff c Lionsgate, Leigh Whannell, James Wan.

**Apprentince 2**

_**--Caine--**_

Caine walked out of the room, scratching away at his neck. This shotgun collar was not only uncomfortable, but the metal rust falling on his neck and down his shirt made it itchy as well. And to make it worse, the collar was making a rusty, seemingly unremovable ring on his favorite shirt.

**_Caine,whispering to self: _**As much as this shirt was, she better pay for it...

Caine walked around the place, looking and touching all of the contraptions all over. Amanda sat on the hospital bed as Lynn looked through the curtain covering the door, just to make sure Caine didnt try anything. Lynn stared Caine down. She was wondering what was going on in that young head of his, as she weaved her fingers inside her luciously long black hair. He must be so confused, so broken, so angry with her. She was so nice to him when he was her patient, now her and his neighbor had him holed up inside a warehouse. Maybe he was a little heartbroken from his visit...

_**Flashback, Hospital**_

Caine wobbled his way inside the waiting room. Today was his annual check-up on his left leg, which he broke while moving some of his stuff out of his parent's house into the crappy hotel. Caine sat on the operating table, waiting for his new doctor. His current doctor was a Mr. Lawrence Gordon, but somehow he dissappeared one day, never hearing a peep from him since. Thier has been rumors that he was kidnapped by the Jigsaw killer, but so far no evidence has been found. Knocking him out of his train of thoughts, a woman came through the door wearing the usual doctor garb. It was a female, with caramel colored skinned that suggested she was from Iran. Her long black hair flowed around as she came inside the room in a swift wind, with a brown bag in hand.

**_Lynn: _**Why hello there. My name is Dr. Lynn Denlon, and i'll be your new doctor. Pleased to meet you.

Both of them smiled as they shook hands and she sat down on a rolling circular seat.

**_Lynn, looking through a file folder: _**So, Mr. White, mind rolling up your pant leg so I can get a good feel around? (a/n: pervs)

Caine did as he was told as Lynn felt around, lightly touching his leg and asking him if it hurts in certain spots. After the inspection, Lynn wrote something down inside her folder.

**_Lynn:_** Well, looks to me your leg is healing up well. But just to be sure, Im going to have to take some xrays. Can you take this bag and go in that bathroom over there and change clothes please? You may want to keep your underwear on though, thse are the no backside type gowns

Chuckling at the comment, Caine hopped off the bed, groaning as a slight pain went inside him from his leg. Lynn watched as he went inside the tiny bathroom to change. About 6 minutes later, Caine came out, wearing a hospital gown, with his wifebeater and orange grey rimmed boxers on. Lynn made a little frown, hoping he was gonna go without his wifebeater at least. Her and her husband was fighting a lot lately, mostly over her dead son Dylan. They havent had sex in weeks, and it was taking a toll on her.

**_Lynn: _**Ah, good. Now, follow me please to the X-Ray room.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Caine came out of the bathroom in his regular clothes. He looked at Lynn as he handed her the brown bag, smiling that he wouldnt have to sit on that cold metal X-Ray table again. Taking the bag from his hands, Lynn walked with him out the door, even to his car.

**_Caine: _**umm... why are you following me?

Lynn quickly snapped herself out of her world, as she looked at him with a embrassing expression. Luckily her car was parked next to his.

**_Lynn: _**Oh, um...I was just getting something from my car. Didnt mean for it to look like I was following you

Caine knew it was more than that, but he shook it off

**_Caine:_** Hm, no worries.

He got inside his blue Mazda rx-8, and waved goodbye to Lynn as he drove off.

_**Flashback End, Hospital**_

Lynn was so lost with love and lust for that month. Now she had found her a new love, a woman of all things, who made her happy spiritually, emotionally, and phsically. Amanda pointed to her own arm, which had a tattoo of their names, with the phrase "One love" under them. Lynn looked at hers which was in the same spot, except on the opposite arm. This was one relationship that Amanda hoped would last.


	3. Cop's Game

sorta a gift to xXxMidnightxXx. AmandaxLynn femslash. M for sexual content and language. Saw stuff -c- Lionsgate, Leigh Whannell, James Wan.

Timeline: Let me explain the timeline im going for, so you wont be confused later. The events in Saw 1 happened already. But in this story, The Saw 3 events has happened before Saw 2. So that means Jigsaw died before his game with Eric, and all the people inside the S2 house(that are dead) are alive and havent been captured. One exception is im gonna add a trap from Saw 3 later on, cause it's one of my favorites :3 

**Apprentince 3**

Caine walked around the complex, still shocked at how someone could make traps like these. Catching his intrest, Caine walked over to a set of moniters. Each one had a video screen, showing different areas of the warehouse. Caine snapped to attention to as, for out of the corner of his eye he saw abox move, one sitting on top of a forklift.

_**Warehouse**_

Byrce was lying in a box, sleeping quietly. Within his slumber, something told him WAKE UP!!

**_Byrce: _**Ahh!...huh..wha...where the hell am I? Hey, HEY!!! Let me out!

With Byrce constant banging on the wooden planks of the box, The box fell over on the floor, without knowledge that it was raised up 7 feet on a forklift. Stunned for a bit, Byrce managed to stumble his way to his feet.

**_Byrce: _**Hello? Is anyone out here?

Byrce looked around the area he woke up in, dazed with blurry vision, and with a a stream of blood coming down on his face. He then noticed another wooden box on a forklift beside his. Curious, Byrce went to the driver seat to see if he could let it down, unfortunatly, there was no keys. Leaving him no choice, Byrce took a metal pipe, and continually hit the box until it tipped over.

"What the fuck, why did you knock me off of there assho----Byrce?"

"Kerry?"

_**Main Room**_

Betsy glanced around the room, watching as Amanda and Lynn was holding and rubbing each other near the hospital room. She hated when they got like this. If it was one thing she hated, it was 2 girls going at it.

(A/N: This Paragraph here is from one of xXxMidnightxXx's stories, **_I will learn to love again. _**Copyright goes to her.)

Lynn was leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Amanda's own, catching the younger girl off guard. Amanda recovered a second later though, leaning into the kiss, deepening it. She pulled Lynn to her, feeling the heat of Lynn's body pressed against her. Lynn pulled her into the hospital bed room, Amanda being playfully pushed on the bed with Lynn atop her, kissing her passionately.

They went slow this time, and it was all kisses and moans and soft touches. Amanda kissed a trail down Lynn's neck, across her stomach, and then even lower. Lynn gasped and tangled her fingers in Amanda's dark brown hair, arching off the bed. And then the older woman's fingers were sliding along the inside of Amanda's thigh, finding their goal and working purposefully. Amanda groaned into the kiss, and Lynn pressed harder, pushed her fingers in deeper. They moved together, twisting, as if they were one.

After they were done, Lynn smiled and curled up against Amanda, kissing her lightly before resting her head on the smaller woman's shoulder.

(A/N: End)

**_Betsy, walks over to Caine:_** Hmm, I see our 2 test subjects has awaken.

**_Caine: _**What exactly do they have to do?

**_Betsy: _**Just pay fucking attention and you'll see, ok? You dont ask the questions here

**_Caine: _**Seriously, is it your time of the month? No need to yell

**_Betsy, holding the Button to the shotgun collar:_** That's funny, since if I press this button, you'd be bleeding too

Caine said nothing, as he knew she had got him good.

**_Warehouse_**

Byrce looked at Kerry. Kerry looked at Byrce. Each one didnt really know what to do at this point. Both stared at each other until finally Kerry broke the silence.

**_Kerry: _**Hey, it's a tape recorder

Byrce looked to where Kerry pointed at, the tape recorder sitting on a small red table. After picking it up, Bryce mashed play.

**_Tape: _**Hello, and welcome, Detective Winters. Welcome to the day that you will change your life. You are here because you are a shadower, a person who is behind the lines of darkness, a witness who stood back and said nothing the day you found out that Eric framed those 8 innoccent people. Now I will put you in a series of tests to see if you will save a life, or stand in the shadows and let them die. After the tests, you will meet the person whom you've deceived the most in the past...but I suggest you hurry, because in 3 hours the doors will lock and this place will become your tomb. Let the game begin"

**_Byrce: _**Well, lets get this over with. Come on.

Both of them started walking down the dimly lit hall in the warehouse. Not saying a word, Kerry followed suit.

ehh..wasnt too happy with this chapter since it doesnt explain much. ah well


End file.
